Real Love
by cutiepie07
Summary: This is a MartinRuthie fanfic with other 7th heaven characters thrown in. This is my first fanfic. I suck at summaries, read to find out! : Read and Review, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Ruthie was sitting in her room trying to do her math homework. But she couldn't concentrate. All she kept thinking about was Martin. She didn't know why she kept thinking about him, but she did. The thing with him and Meredith really bothered her. He doesn't love Meredith, she told herself, and they have barely been going out for a month. It is way too soon to be talking about love. She sighed, looking down at her unfinished math homework. She wished that Martin would notice her, but instead she was always going to be the friend, the one he complained to about his girlfriends, and not the girl he dated. She wished there was something that she could do to change that. A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

Annie walked into the room "Could you come help me with dinner?" she said sitting down on the edge of Ruthie's bed.

Ruthie sighed, "Sure"

"Something the matter?" Annie said looking concerned, "Does it have anything to do with Martin?

"How'd you know?"

"I just sensed it. So, you want to tell me what's up?"

"How do you know if you love someone? As she said it, Ruthie could feel herself start to blush so she quickly lowered her gaze to her

feet.

"What! You love Martin?" Annie was shocked

"No … not really, it's just …. He told Meredith he loved her."

Annie pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Yeah."

"But you know, this thing with Martin and Meredith it's still new, who knows what's going to happen"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" said Annie giving Ruthie a kiss on the forehead. "I suggest at this point you stay friends with him, make more of an effort to

hang out."

Ruthie sighed, "Yeah friends, that's all I'll ever be."

"Why is being his friend such a bad thing?"

"It's not, it just hurts every time I'm around him because I realize that's he's always going to see me as Ruthie, 'his friend, his little sister'

nothing more." She could feel her heart start to ache as she said those words. She thought that she'd had her heart broken when Vincent

broke up with her. But this thing with Martin hurt a lot more than Vincent ever had, and she hadn't thought that would ever be possible.

Annie got up, "I don't think Martin has ever thought of you as a sister" She looked at Ruthie thoughtfully. "So, dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ruthie follows Annie downstairs.

Martin was finishing up eating dinner. His dad was working late again, so he'd been eating by himself. Martin sighed, as he rinsed off his plate in the kitchen sink. Why does life have to be so complicated? He'd been thinking about this a lot, where his life was headed. The whole thing with Sandy was beginning to take a toll on him. Oh well, at least I have Meredith, he smiled at the thought. And of course, the Camdens they were like his family, and he couldn't forget Ruthie who despite the age difference he had begun to think of her as his best friend. He paused for a moment to think about how sad his life would be if he didn't have Ruthie in it, he remembered how pretty she had looked at school today, and a smile spread across his face. Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about Ruthie like this. Sure she's cute, but that's it, nothing more. Feeling slightly weirded out, he decided now would be a good time to call Meredith. As he reached for the phone, it rang startling him. He dropped the phone. "Damn it."

Martin pushed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hi Martin"

"Oh, hey Ruthie" He felt his face erupt into a grin at the sound of her voice. He frowned, trying to make the smile go away.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Just finished dinner," He moved over to the couch and sat down, "my dad worked late again."

"Oh."

Ruthie was silent and didn't appear to have anything else to say. She sounded nervous. "So …. What's up?" he asked her.

"Oh, right. Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"With you?" After realizing what he said, "I mean, you want to hang out tonight?"

"Yes," she sounded weird, "Why would I call and ask you to hang out, if it wasn't with me?"

Martin wasn't sure what to say. "Well, we have school tomorrow" which was true. He wasn't sure why he was trying to avoid hanging

out with her.

"I know," Ruthie sighed, sounding exasperated. "Forget it; we can hang out some other time." She sounded really upset

"You really want to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah. It's just …. I feel like we never hang out anymore, ever since you moved out of the house. You're always busy with school, baseball practice, and of course Meredith."

Martin sighed. He'd no idea Ruthie had been feeling this way. He felt really bad, Ruthie was the last person that he'd ever want to hurt.

"Ok, well what'd you have in mind?"

She paused for a second, "Well since it's already after dinner, we could go to the promenade and get ice cream? That way we won't be

too late."

"That sounds perfect"

"Ok great. Thanks Martin!"

"Sure," Martin said, he stood up. He smiled because she sounded so happy. "So, I'll come get you in a ½ hour."

"Great. See you then."

"Bye Ruthie" he hung up the phone and set it on the counter.

He stared down at the phone, and it suddenly hit him whatwas going on. Ruthie and I are going to the promenade to get ice cream. Calm down he told himself. It's just Ruthie. Despite knowing this, he suddenly felt very nervous at the idea of spending an hour or so with Ruthie alone. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he had been noticing it a lot lately. Every so often he'd be thinking about Ruthie, or he'd glance at her in the hallways at school and his heart would begin to beat ever so softly. He could feel his face starting to get red as he was thinking these thoughts. Ok, get a grip. Realizing that he only had twenty minutes until he had to be at her house, he hurried upstairs. It'll be fine, he told himself. You've hung out with her plenty of times before. But yet, somehow he knew things were different. Trying to push aside these thoughts, he hurried to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Ruthie was staring into her closet trying to figure out something to wear. It shouldn't be this difficult to pick out an outfit, she told herself. But, I want to look good, but not like I'm trying to hard. What is it about Meredith that makes Martin want her? She wondered. What does Meredith have that I don't? She's not that much older than me. She started to feel guilty, Meredith is my friend, and I shouldn't be thinking like this. Staring at her short black skirt, an idea came over her. She studied herself in the mirror, perfect, she smiled to herself. She had decided on a short black skirt, black tights to wear under it, a white t-shirt, and then her light pink corduroy jacket, and then finally her black flat boots. She smiled again, perfect! She dabbed on a little lip gloss then headed downstairs to wait in the kitchen.

"Well don't you look nice," Eric said as she walked into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Thanks," said Ruthie smiling. She sat down at one of the stools.

"So, what's going?" her dad asked

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for Martin."

"Really?" Eric was surprised. "You're going out?"

"Yeah."

"But it's a school night." Eric told her.

"I know," Ruthie said. "But, we're only going to the promenade, we'll be back in an hour or so. Mom said it was ok."

"Oh, she did, huh?" Eric didn't like this. He was looking at his daughters face, she was glowing. He had recently been informed that

Ruthie liked Martin, and while he liked Martin he wasn't sure if he was ready for them to start dating. "Isn't Martin still dating

Meredith?"

"Yes," said Ruthie, looking at him questioningly.

Eric just looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

"What!" said Ruthie getting annoyed. "We're just hanging out. I mentioned to him how we never hang out anymore, and he suggested

that we get ice cream or something." Ok, that's not exactly true, but either way we are still just hanging out. "Martin only sees me as a

friend, and for your information he told Meredith that he loved her."

Eric looks taken aback, "Oh."

Ruthie just sighs.

Eric watches his daughter and he can see how upset this makes her, and decides not to press the subject any further. He gets up, he

kisses her on the head, "Have fun." He leaves to go upstairs.

Martin pulled into the Camden's driveway. He was debating whether to just honk, but decided it would be more polite to go up to the door. He didn't want to run into Eric again. Yesterday he'd been asking a lot of weird questions and it had made him very uncomfortable. He got out of the car and made his way up to the back door, he was starting to feel nervous again, he could feel his heart beating. Get, a grip. He knocked on the door, Ruthie must have been expecting him because she opened the door right away.

"Hey," she said.

He looked at her. Wow, she looks beautiful. For once, she didn't seem to be wearing a lot of makeup, so he could see how naturally pretty she was. His eyes traveled down her outfit, she was wearing a short skirt. Realizing what he was doing, he averted his eyes to her face. She was looking at him expectantly. He took a big gulp. "Hi." He swallowed.

"What's the matter with you?" Ruthie asked.

"What!"

"You look weird," she said. "Pale or something."

"I'm fine," Martin replied. "You look really nice."

She seemed surprised at his comment, but then a big smile broke across her face.

"Thanks."

"So, then, shall we?"

Ruthie stepped outside, and began walking to the car. What am I doing, Martin thought shaking his head. This is Ruthie Camden, the girl you lived with for a year. You shouldn't be thinking these kinds of thoughts, what would she do if she knew? Maybe she'd be happy, he thought. There had been times when he thought that she liked him, but he'd always brushed it off. Wait, stop. What are you doing? You're with Meredith, he reminded himself. Shaking his head, he ran to catch up with Ruthie.

The ride to the promenade was fairly quiet. Ruthie kept glancing over at Martin, he wasn't even looking at her, his eyes were just on the road. Something is going on with him. He'd had this weird look on his face when she'd opened the door. He'd just sort of stared at her, with this half smile on her face and then he'd told her that she looked nice. Wait, does Martin like me, she wondered. There had been times when she thought that he had liked her, but she'd always brushed it off. Of course he doesn't like me, she told herself, I'm Ruthie Camden, 'the little sister' but even as she was thinking these thoughts she was beginning to realize that this wasn't quite so true anymore. She could feel that something was different.

"So, can I ask you something?" Ruthie asked. They were sitting on a bench, enjoying one of the last warmer nights of fall before it started

to get cold again.

"Sure," Martin replied as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"Why do you like Meredith so much?" Ruthie had been debating asking him this, but it was something that had been bugging her and she

just wanted to know.

"What?" Martin almost choked on his ice cream.

"I said, 'why do you like Meredith so much'"

"Why do you want to know?"

Ruthie thought for a second, "I don't know. I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me anything." Why are you avoiding the

question, she thought to herself. She looked at him.

Martin sighed, "Well she's pretty, she's smart, and we get along really well."

"Oh."

"What?" said Martin.

"Just … that's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Martin asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"Well those things could describe a number of people. They could even describe me, and we both know that you're not interested in

me."

Martin raised his eyebrows at that comment.

"So," she continued. "Why do you like Meredith so much?"

Martin sighed. He didn't know what to say. He felt really bad that he couldn't answer such a question about the girl he supposedly loved. Wait, supposedly? I do love Meredith, he told himself. Who are you trying to fool? You don't love Meredith. Yes I do!

"So …." Ruthie was still staring at him expectantly.

Martin just looked at her. She looked so innocent, so pure, and oh so pretty. He could feel his heart start to beat again as he just stared at her. Ruthie reached over to touch his arm and he felt a surge of electricity rush through his arm. She was just staring at him. Having her being so close to him, he had a strong desire to lean in and kiss her.

Ruthie's heart was beating really fast. Martin hadn't said anything to her since she'd asked him why he liked Meredith so much. She'd leaned in and touched him on the arm to make sure that he was ok, and now he was just sitting there staring at her and she couldn't help but stare back. The intense gaze that they were both giving each other was what was making her heart beat so fast. As she looked up at Martin's face, she had a strong desire to grab him and pull him in for a kiss.

Martin could feel their faces starting to get closer and he couldn't take it anymore, he turned his gaze away from her. He thought that he heard Ruthie sigh, but he wasn't sure.

He didn't know what to think, did Ruthie and I almost kiss? He sighed, he glanced at Ruthie and she was just sitting there staring at the ground. As he looked at her he realized what the problem was, and why he couldn't answer Ruthie's question. It wasbecause he didn't love Meredith, he loved Ruthie. With that realization he jumped up with a start. This can't be happening, I cannot love Ruthie Camden.

"Uh, I have to go," he told her. "I'll drive you home."

"What? Martin, what is going on?" Ruthie got up.

"I have to go." He repeated.

He started walking towards the car, and Ruthie had no choice but to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys keep me wanting to update! Keep reviewing, I love it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 7th heaven related, though I wish I did :)

Martin didn't say anything as he drove Ruthie home. He didn't know what to say, everything was confusing now. He could feel Ruthie's eyes on him but he didn't say anything. He pulled up outside of her house, and stopped the car so she could get out.

"Martin," she started.

Martin just sighed.

"What's going on?" she asked

For the first time since they'd gotten in the car, he looked at her. "Look, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, but right now, I just need to be

alone." He wasn't sure if he would tell her tomorrow, but he did need to be alone.

She seemed to accept this for she replied with, "Alright."

She got out of the car, "Goodnight." Martin just nodded at her.

He watched as she walked up the driveway. He wondered what she was thinking, if she was just as confused as he was. Taking one last look, he drove away.

The next day at school was unbearable. Martin avoided Ruthie at all costs and every time he saw her he turned and walked the other way. He'd also been avoiding Meredith and when he saw her waiting by his locker he could tell by her face that she knew something was up.

"Hi," he said approaching her.

"Hey. So, you think you could give me a ride home?"

Glad that she was at least being normal, he replied with "Sure."

They turned and began walking down the hall when he saw Ruthie coming towards them. "Umm …. I left a book in my locker."

"What?"

"Yeah … A book, in my locker. I need to go get it."

"Ok." Said Meredith, she was looking at him funny. Martin just kept watching Ruthie who was getting closer and closer. "I'll be right

back." He practically ran away before Meredith had time to say anything else.

"What was that about?" Ruthie asked, as she approached.

"I don't know, but something weird is definitely going on."

"Tell me about it," said Ruthie, "Martin's been avoiding me all day."

"Really," said Meredith. She was giving Ruthie the same kind of look that she'd just given Martin.

"Yes." Ruthie was staring at her quizzically.

"Well, I have to go find Martin he's giving me a ride home." Ruthie looked incredibly sad at the mention of this.

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later," Ruthie told her.

"Ok. Bye."

Ruthie watched her walk away. It hurt her inside to know that Meredith was still with Martin. Ruthie knew how she felt about him, she knew that deep down, and as much as she could at this age, that she Ruthie Camden loved Martin Brewer. Up until last night she'd always assumed that Martin had only viewed her as friend, but she was starting to think that that wasn't true anymore. As much as she felt guilty about feeling this way because of Meredith she couldn't deny it anymore and she knew that she had to get the truth out of Martin, or make him realize the truth. She still wasn't convinced that he felt the same way, but she needed to take that chance. Smiling to herself, she knew what she had to do.

Meredith had been silent in the car ever since they got in. Martin could tell she wanted to say something, because she kept sighing.

"So, you want to tell me what's up?" he asked her.

"Not really," she replied

"Why's that?"

"Because you're not going to like what I have to say," she replied.

"Oh." Martin didn't know what else to say.

"Fine," she sighed and took a deep breath. "Is something going on with you and Ruthie?"

"What!" Martin almost veered off the road.

"You know what I said."

Martin pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. He sighed, and then turned to look at Meredith. He couldn't lie to her, as much as he didn't want to admit his feelings about Ruthie he couldn't lie to Meredith. "Not really," he told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked

"Honestly," Martin replied, "I don't know."

"Oh."

But honestly he did know. He knew that he Martin Brewer loved Ruthie Camden, loved her with all his heart. Meredith was still looking at him. I should tell her the truth, he told himself. He wished he hadn't told Meredith that he loved her it was making this so much harder.

"You don't love me, do you?" she said quietly.

He couldn't really answer her, he just looked at her.

"You're in love with Ruthie, aren't you?"

Martin could feel his heart start to beat and his face beginning to get red at the mention of her name. He merely nodded.

"Well it's no surprise."

He looked up at her, "What?"

"Well everyone knew that this was coming. Everyone can see the way that you guys look at each other."

Martin just stared at her speechless. "What are you talking about? It's not obvious."

"Yes it is, you blush at the mere mention of her name, and Ruthie looks so sad every time I mention yours."

Martin couldn't say anything because deep down he knew that it was true. Now he was wondering about Ruthie, from what Meredith was saying it sounded like Ruthie liked him also. But that couldn't be? His heart skipped a beat at the thought. Realizing that Meredith was waiting for him to say something, "So you're not mad?" After he said it, he realized how insensitive that sounded. "I mean …"

"No it's ok," she said. "Don't. I'm not mad, I mean I am upset but I'll get over it. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"I guess not," he replied. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

He pulled her in for a hug. Now, that he and Meredith had talked he needed to talk to Ruthie. He was sure of how he felt, and he needed to know how Ruthie felt. Even though the possibility of her rejecting him would break his heart he couldn't bear the chance of not knowing. He knew what he had to do.

God, how could I have been so stupid, Ruthie told herself. It is freezing and I have been sitting outside of Martin's house on this porch for the past hour. Where is he? This was such a dumb idea. Then a thought occurred to her, what if he's been with Meredith this whole time? Her heart broke at this thought. God, I sit here for an hour and he's been off with Meredith, his girlfriend, the one he loves, remember, she reminded herself. She was debating leaving when his car pulled into the driveway. There was no turning back now she knew that he'd seen her. "Ruthie?" She could hear him calling her name.

She got up, "Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well I just came by to talk to you; you were acting so weird at school." Which was true, he'd been avoiding her all day. This was

the only way that she'd get to talk to him.

He just stared at her incredulously, "You've been waiting here since school ended? But that was over an hour ago."

"I know." She sat down again. "It was just something I wanted to do." She could feel herself start to blush. Why did I think this was a good idea? Martin sat down next to her, as he sat his arm brushed against her, and she felt a surge of electricity run through it. She glanced down at her feet suddenly feeling nervous and realizing that she had no idea what to say.

"So, I broke up with Meredith," she heard him say.

"What!" she looked at him in shock.

"Yeah." He just looked back at her.

"Wow." She pretended to be saddened by the news, but deep down her heart was jumping for joy. "How come?"

Martin was sitting next to Ruthie and he suddenly didn't know what to say. She'd just asked him why he and Meredith had broken up, and he couldn't form the words to tell her why. That it was because of her and that he loved her.

"You don't have to tell me," she said staring at her feet.

He did have to tell her. Do not wimp out now he told himself, you can do it. Worst that can happen she'll tell you that she doesn't love you. Who am I kidding? That news would breakmy heart into a million pieces. Realizing that he was putting his heart on the line with what he was about to say, he took a deep breath, "Well … she seems to think that there is something going on between me and you."

"What?" She jerked her head up and looked at him.

"She seems to think that there is something going on between us."

"No I heard what she said," she told him, she still looked shocked. "What'd you tell her?"

Martin didn't say anything, he just looked at Ruthie, and she looked directly back. In that moment neither one of them had to say anything, they could both tell by the looks in each other's eyes that they were both feeling the same thing.

Ruthie was just staring at Martin. The intense gaze that he was giving her was making her incredibly nervous. She could feel the heat between them growing, and she knew what was coming. She was going to experience a moment that would change her life as she knew it. She inched closer to Martin, and continued staring at Martin. Their faces slowly came closer and closer together until their lips met in the most perfect kiss that Ruthie could ever imagine. She saw fireworks, and she'd never felt happier than she did at this moment, kissing the boy that she loved.

Martin continued to gaze at Ruthie, she looked so beautiful. The intense stare that she was giving him was making him blush. She scooted closer and he knew what was coming, a life defining moment that he had been waiting for. This was no longer Ruthie Camden 'little sister'; this was Ruthie Camden 'love of his life.' As their faces drew closer and closer together he was thinking of no one else but her. Their lips aligned and he felt sparks as his and Ruthie's mouth connected. He had never felt happier than he did at this moment, kissing the girl that he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Thanks for all the great reviews guys, I love it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything 7th Heaven related, though I wish I did :)

When Martin pulled away from Ruthie he heard her sigh. All he could think was wow and how beautiful she looked. Now what do I do? Feeling nervous he didn't know what to say.

"So …. wow," he said

"Yeah …. wow," she replied.

Martin just looked at her, she was smiling at him. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Martin," she asked sounding serious

"Yeah," he replied looking at her with concern

"What's going on with us?"

Martin felt himself tense up at the question. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she answered

He sighed. He did know what she meant. That kiss had been amazing, so tender and pure, not lustful and passionate, but so full of love.

He looked at her, why was it so difficult to tell her? "Ok …. Well for the last couple of days I've been having feelings for you, feelings

that weren't at all 'sisterly' and that went way beyond friendship, and that kiss we just shared," he paused, "Was amazing," Ruthie was

just looking at him with her eyes wide open. He continued, "At first I wanted to deny it but then yesterday when we went out for ice

cream, and then today with Meredith breaking up with me, it was like I was running out of excuses," He couldn't believe he was telling

her everything. His heart was beating incredibly fast because he was nervous and because he had just spilled everything that he had been

thinking about for the past day.

Ruthie grabbed his hand and placed it in hers, "Martin," she began, "I've had feelings for you for a while," Martin just sat there in shock.

"What do you mean a while?"

She ignored his question, "I too have been in denial about my feelings, but once you started dating Meredith I really couldn't hide it

anymore. Even when I was with Vincent I still felt like something was missing. Honestly, I've never really looked at you as a 'brother' but

more as a friend. And recently I realized that it had grown into something more, but I was so afraid to tell you."

Martin sighed, he couldn't believe it. She was still holding his hand, he looked at her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded, "Like you had to ask …. But yes!" She kissed him and then wrapped her arms around him. God that felt good, so comforting and the smell of her hair was intoxicating, making him want to kiss her again. Before he could do anything she pulled away.

"I have to go," she told him, "My parents are probably worried." She looked serious for a moment, "Umm …. I'm not going to tell my

parents about us …. Just yet. I want to enjoy it for a while before they start getting all 'parental' on me what with you being an older guy

and all."

Martin looked at her, "Are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

"For now, yes."

"If that's what you want to do, then I won't say anything," he said pulling her in for a hug.

She nodded, "So, you want to come over after dinner?"

"I guess," he said. "Won't your parents wonder why I'm there?"

"I'll tell them we're studying," she said looking at him playfully.

"Oh really?" he replied just as playfully. He kissed her gently, "But you're right, you should go."

"Yes," she gave him one last hug, then turned and walked down the driveway.

Martin watched her go, thinking how lucky he was that he had finally found the girl he loved. Now that he had he wasn't ever going to let her go. Smiling to himself, he headed inside.

Ruthie was practically glowing as she walked into her house. She was so happy, Martin, the guy who she never would have imagined would have liked her in a million years had kissed her. Kissed Her! God, just thinking about that kiss made her heart beat. She walked in through the back door.

"Where have you been?" Annie asked

"I was with Meredith," Ruthie replied

"And why didn't you call?"

"Sorry. We were busy studying and I guess I just lost track of the time." Ok so that was a big lie, but she'll never have to know.

Annie looked at her thoughtfully, "Ok, well since you were studying I'll let you off this one time, but if you're going to be late again please

call."

Ruthie just nodded, surprised that her mom was being so understanding. "Is it alright if Martin comes over later?" she asked

"Martin," Annie was surprised. "Why?"

"To help me with my math homework, then we'll just hang out for a bit." Technically Martin wasn't going to help her study, but she honestly did need help with her math homework, so that part was true.

"Alright, just don't make it too late. Dinner's almost ready, so you want to go wash up?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

As Ruthie was heading upstairs she was wondering if she should change her outfit to make herself extra cute for Martin. But I don't want to look suspicious; mom knows he's coming over. Looking at herself in the mirror she decided she looked ok. She glanced around the room to make sure it was tidy, since this would be where they would be studying. Smiling happily to herself she hurried downstairs for dinner, all this drama with Martin and she hadn't realized how hungry she was.

Martin was incredibly nervous as he walked over to the Camden house. I know that Ruthie said she wasn't going to tell them about us, but they'll know something is up. I haven't been over to their house in a while and this is the second night in a row that I'm hanging out with Ruthie, herparents aren't stupid. He knocked on the back door before entering. He walked in to find them just finishing dinner, Eric, Annie, Ruthie, and then Sam and David. "Hey guys."

"Martin." The boys cried in unison.

"Hey Martin," said Eric, "Were we expecting you?"

"Yes," Ruthie interrupted. "He's here to help me with my math homework.

"Really?" Eric glanced from Martin then back to Ruthie.

"Yes," said Annie saving them both, "I said it was ok."

Eric just looked at Annie. "Well then let us clear the table so you guys can study."

"Oh," said Ruthie, "I was thinking that we would study upstairs."

Martin bit his lip; she did not just say that. Now they would know that something was definitely going on.

"What!" Eric looked shocked for a minute, "I don't think so."

Ruthie looked mad for a minute, "Why not? It's not like we're going to do anything, don't you trust me?" Eric looked at her then Martin, andMartin had a feeling that he was the one Eric didn't trust.

"Are you still with Meredith?" he asked

Realizing that Eric was talking to him, "Yes," he answered quickly. Ok, that was a really big lie, but they don't need to know the truth just yet. I'm just respecting Ruthie's wishes, he told himself.

Eric looked at Annie for help. "You can study upstairs," she told them, "just keep the door open." Eric looked at her likehe couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Thanks Mom. Come on Martin," Ruthie got up and grabbed him by the hand leading him upstairs.

Once they were out of earshot, Eric just looked at Annie, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?" she answered

"How could you let them go upstairs?"

"We trust them," Annie replied.

"I don't trust him," Eric said, "You know about Sandy."

"We don't know anything for sure," Annie told him trying to calm him down.

"And you know there's something going on with them," Eric said trying his best not to get too worked up.

"Well we can't do anything," Annie said

"Yes we can. We can tell them they have to study down here where we can keep an eye on them. Weren't you the one who told me that

Ruthie likes Martin?"

"He's still with Meredith," Annie reminded him. Eric just looked at like she was being naïve.

"Well," she started, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Eric lifted his finger as if to say one minute. He opened the door.

"Hey," said Sandy. Both Eric and Annie looked shocked. "Is Martin here?" she asked stepping into the kitchen.

Upstairs Martin was trying to help Ruthie study. He didn't actually think that she'd been serious about them studying but here she was with her notebook and textbooks open. They were sitting side by side on her bed, their legs touching, and even that minimal contact sent a shiver through his body.

"So when are you going to kiss me?" Ruthie asked

"What!" Had he just heard her correctly?

"Well, it's been ten minutes and you haven't made a move. I know you want to, don't think that I haven't noticed the subtle glances

you've been giving me."

"But …. I …." He didn't know what to say, "I wasn't sure if it was appropriate."

She gave him a funny look. It was true, he wasn't sure if would've been appropriate. He felt kind of awkward being up here alone with her, now that he and Ruthie were dating.

"Appropriate?" she stated. He just looked at her sheepishly. Truth be told he had wanted to kiss since the moment that he they had come up here, but he'd be restraining himself. The fact that they were alone and on a bed was enough to drive him crazy, but to have her talking about kissing, was almost too much. He just looked at her, he didn't know what to say. She took her notebook off her lap and placed it on the bed next to her, then took her hand and placed it on his thigh. That gesture was too much for him, it ignited something in him, he leaned forward and started kissing her. He kissed her more firmly then he had before, but he didn't want to push too much. Surprisingly he wasn't the one being aggressive. He felt Ruthie's hands touch his chest and push him back onto the bed, leaving her lying on top of him. Her mouth was aggressive and he felt her tongue against his lips prying them open. He parted willingly deepening the kiss, their tongues exploring each other. His hands found the small of her back and he rested them there playing with the ends of her hair that had fallen there. Right now, all he was concentrating on was Ruthie, he couldn't believe this was the same Ruthie, he would never have imagined her capable of such a thing. He felt Ruthie pull away a little and then she gave him a soft kiss on the lips and then pulled away completely. Martin just lay there completely in shock.

She was looking at him, "You okay?" she asked a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah," he said. God, of course I'm ok. After a kiss like that, wow. His heart was still racing and he just wanted to kiss her again. "I had no idea you could do that," he stated. He was definitely caught off guard with that, and it made him want to see what else she was capable of.

"I'm not quite as innocent as some people think,"

No she definitely wasn't, he told himself. They both sat there looking at each other, knowing what they wanted to do, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They turned to see Eric standing there.

"Uh Martin there's someone here to see you," he said

"Who?" he asked

"Sandy."

"What!" Martin felt his heart do a double-take. In all that had happened with Ruthie he had completely forgotten about Sandy. Oh god, he thought taking a deep breath. What am I going to do? Eric was looking at him like he wanted to kill him, and Ruthie …. Well to say she looked upset would be an understatement.

"She's waiting downstairs," Eric told him.

Martin just nodded. He couldn't believe it. This day had been perfect, now it was all ruined. And to make matters worse he was going to lose the one girl that he had ever truly loved with the news he had to tell her. God, how could I have messed up so horribly? He didn't know what to do. Eric was still standing there so he had no choice but to get up and Ruthie followed suit. He swallowed hard knowing that nothing could prepare him for what was about to happen. Without saying anything to Ruthie he headed downstairs knowing that she was right behind him.

Sorry this chapter is kind of long. I wanted to end on a cliffhanger and there was a lot I wanted to get out, hope it isn't too boring! Read and review, thanks:)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are great and keep me wanting to write more. Hope you like this next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything 7th heaven related. Though I wish I did.

Martin walked into the living room to find Sandy sitting on the couch. She looked surprised to see both Ruthie and Eric behind him.

"Hey Martin," she said. "We need to talk."

"I thought we already talked. I told you not to come here."

"You can't ignore the baby, Martin," she said sounding close to tears.

At the mention of the word baby, Ruthie spoke up, "Martin, what's going on?"

Martin turned around to look at her. She looked so innocent just standing there and the news that she was going to hear in just a few minutes was going to break her heart. And, he would be the cause of that. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Ruthie. Her face looked confused and full of worry and he could tell that she knew something bad was going on, something that would break her heart.

"What baby?" Ruthie asked.

"You mean, she doesn't know?" Sandy said, almost laughing. "I thought everybody would know by now."

"NO. She doesn't know," Martin shot back.

"Know what!" Ruthie said panic rising in her voice. "Martin?"

"That I'm pregnant," Sandy told her.

"Oh," said Ruthie, "But what does that have to do with Martin?"

Sandy just gave her a 'duh' kind of look. Martin watched Ruthie's face, the color just sort of drained from it and her eyes got the kind of watery look that happens right before a person is about to cry.

"Is this true?" She asked, looking at Martin.

Martin couldn't even answer. He felt so ashamed so awful. He couldn't believe he was doing this to Ruthie and he couldn't believe that he had put himself in this kind of situation. It was his entire fault, and nothing he could do would change that.

"Well?"

Martin Just nodded.

"Oh my god," Ruthie said quietly. "What were you thinking Martin? You always swore to me that you were going to wait until marriage

to have sex. I cannot believe that you would do something like this. It was you, wasn't it," said Ruthie turning on Sandy. "You made him

have sex with you."

"Look don't get all upset with me because you're too young to give a man what he really wants," Sandy said looking directly at Ruthie

who looked liked she'd just been slapped across the face. "And let's face it, Martin's a man, and well … you're just a little girl."

"Don't you talk to Ruthie like that, ever!" said Martin the anger evident in his voice. "And if I was really a man, I wouldn't have made

such a foolish decision and had sex with someone I didn't even care for." Martin didn't even care how hurt Sandy looked. He was more

interested in making sure that Ruthie didn't hate him.

"Ruthie," he started.

"No don't," she said tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I really liked you Martin. In fact, I think I may have been falling in love with

you." The tears started to fall faster. "And I thought you felt the same way. But after this I realize I don't even know you. You are not the

person I fell in love with. That was all based on a lie, based on a guy who I thought would wait until marriage to have sex or wait untilat

least be with the person he loved."

"Ruthie," Martin said, but he couldn't say anything else. What was left to say? Nothing he could say would change the situation.

"I'm very disappointed in you," she said sobbing the tears streaming down her face. She gave one last look at Martin then Sandy then turned and ran from the living room and up the stairs. Martin went to take after her, but Eric stuck out his arm preventing him from doing so.

"I think you've done enough damage for now" he said. "I'll leave you alone to talk with Sandy. With that being said, he left the living room closing the door behind him.

Eric walked into the kitchen just as Lucy was coming in through the back door.

"Whose car is that in the driveway?" she asked.

"Uh … that's Sandy's," he told her.

"What!" she looked shocked.

"Yep"

"What is she doing here?" Lucy asked. "I told her to leave Martin alone, to give him time to come around."

"She's here to talk to Martin. They're in the living room as we speak."

"I cannot believe she didn't listen to me."

"Yeah" Eric just sighed.

"Well, I guess it's good that they are talking."

"I suppose so," Eric replied. "Though I don't envy either of them."

Lucy just nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, and Ruthie knows," Eric told her.

"What!" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh no. How'd she take it?"

Eric sighed, "Not very well. But you know what was surprising?"

"What was surprising," said Annie as she came down the stairs. "I just put the boys to bed."

Realizing he couldn't hide anything from Annie, "Ruthie knows about Martin and Sandy."

"Oh no, how'd she take it?"

"Not very well," Lucy answered.

"As I was saying before," Eric interrupted, "What was so surprising was that Ruthie admitted that she was falling in love with Martin and

that she felt sure that he had been feeling the same way." Annie and Lucy just kind of looked at each other.

"Ok, what's going on?" He asked.

"Well you know that Ruthie likes Martin," Annie said

"Yes." Eric winced as he said this.

"Well you can't say that you didn't see this coming?" said Lucy.

"Martin and Ruthie," he stammered. "No. I didn't see this coming. I knew Ruthie liked him, but I thought it was just a crush, and that

she'd get over it. I didn't know that Martin liked her too. They can't date. He's too old for her. And oh yeah, he's having a baby!"

"Be that as it may," Annie said, "Our sixteen year old daughter is upstairs with a broken heart crying over Martin."

Eric just sighed.

Martin sighed running his fingers through his hair. This conversation with Sandy was going nowhere. She was way too demanding, telling him he had to do this and he had to do that.

"I need you," he heard her say. "I cannot do this alone."

"You won't be alone," he told her. "I'll be there for you, just not the way that you want me to. I cannot marry you."

"But why not!" she asked, "We're having a baby!"

"Because I don't love you!" he said getting annoyed.

"But we're having a baby," she replied.

Martin was getting really irritated. Sandy wanted them to get married and raise the baby together, and he couldn't do that. As much as he could, he was trying to accept responsibility for this baby.Buthe was not going to marry her.

"I cannot marry you," he told her again. "Just because we're having a baby, does not mean that we have to get married."

"That's exactly what it means."

"Look," he said. "Don't you want to get married to someone that you love? Have the wedding of your dreams, and know that you're

going to be spending the rest of your life with that special someone."

"I suppose," she said quietly.

"That's what I want. To marry someone that I love, not someone I feel obligated to get married to. Don't you see? I can't marry you

Sandy. If I do, I'll just end up resenting you for it."

She sighed.

"He continued, "But that doesn't mean that I won't be involved. I'll help out whenever you need it. I can go to doctor's appointments

with you, and whatever else you need." He took her hand. "As much as I've been in denial about this whole situation I can't really run

away from it anymore. That was wrong, and I need to accept responsibility for my actions."

Sandy looked like she was about to cry, "You really are the greatest guy, Martin."

Martin looked away from her. He wished she hadn't said that. The only person that really mattered to him he had hurt deeply. He wasn't sure if she would ever be able to forgive him. And why should she?

"I wish someone else could see that," he said quietly.

"Ruthie?" Sandy asked.

Martin didn't say anything because it hurt to even hear her name.

"I'm really sorry I said those awful things about her. I didn't know."

"Know what?" Martin asked.

"That you guys were in love."

"We're not in love," Martin scoffed. But he knew it was true. Ruthie had practically admitted tonight that she was in love with him and

Martin had known how he felt. Sandy just looked at him.

"Yeah, well what can I do?"

"You should talk to her," she said standing up. "I have to go, if I want to make it back to school by a decent hour." She gave him a hug.

"I'll let you know about upcoming doctor's appointments."

He just nodded at her, "Sounds good."

"You should really talk to her."

He walked her to the front door and watched as she walked down the driveway. He closed the door and banged his head against it. Well, this day didn't turn out at all as planned he thought sarcastically. He wondered what Ruthie was doing. She's probably upstairs crying her eyes out. It killed him inside to think that he could cause her that much pain. He sighed, wondering what to do next.

Ruthie was lying on her bed listening to music crying into her pillow. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make the crying stop. It was like her heart was broken and nothing could ever fix it again. Why am I being so stupid? Martin and I have only been going out for a day? But who am I kidding? I've liked him for a long time, and today was the happiest day of my life, until Sandy showed up. Tears started flowing again. She couldn't believe that Martin was going to have a baby, and especially with that Sandy girl. She was still trying to get over the fact that Martin had had sex. That was one of his most endearing qualities, the fact that he had said he was going to wait until Marriage. She sank back into the pillow, as she continued sobbing. She paused for a second as she heard a knock on her door, followed by another knock. "GO AWAY" she yelled. Whoever it was continued knocking. Realizing that they weren't going to go anywhere, she got up. She quickly wiped her face with her sleeve and then opened the door. Martin was standing there. She went to close the door immediately, but he stuck his foot in the way. With him being stronger she had no choice but to let him in.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright," he said.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I'm fine," but her voice broke on those words and she could feel herself start to cry again.

"Don't cry," he told her. He reached out to hold her but she pulled away. She walked over to her bed and sat down. He followed and sat down next to her.

"Would it help if I told you I'm sorry?" he said. "Because I am. I never meant for this to happen."

"I know," Ruthie said.

"I never meant to hurt you. Today was perfect, well right up until Sandy showed up."

Ruthie just sat there.

"But that still doesn't change what's happened and what is going to happen." Ruthie said starting to get angry.

"I know," Martin said quietly. "I know."

"None of this is fair," said Ruthie starting to cry. "I finally got what I wanted, and now it's gone."

"Do you think this is fair for me too?" Martin asked. "Believe me, this is no picnic for me either."

"It's just …. I think I love you," said Ruthie. She meant it, and she needed Martin to know that.

Martin sighed, then replied, "I think I love you too."

That was it, that was all it took and Ruthie started to sob. Martin grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "I have to be with Sandy," he whispered. "I need to be there for the baby." The sad part was that Ruthie understood. She knew that he needed to be with the baby and she knew that Martin didn't love Sandy. It was just something that he had to do. But that didn't make it any easier. Ruthie pulled apart from Martin then leaned in and kissed him gently.

Martin looked at her and smiled, "I should go. We'll uh … talk again soon."

Ruthie just nodded. She knew that wasn't true, she knew that nothing was going to be like it was and it was going to take a lot for them to even remain friends. He gave her one last look then left the room closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Ruthie buried her face in her pillow and started sobbing again.

Martin paused outside her bedroom door and leaned against it. He could hear her sobbing inside and it broke his heart. While he knew that his heart belonged with Ruthie he knew that he had to be there for Sandy. He also knew that his relationship with Ruthie had changed forever and it was going to take a lot for them to remain friends. He also knew that he was willing to try. She was after all, the love of his life. Sighing as he gave one last look at her door he turned and walked down the stairs, not knowing when he would set foot inside the Camden household again.

Sorry about it being so long. I just kept writing and there was a lot I wanted to say. Hopefully it's not too long and that all you guys like it! Let me know! Oh, and this is not the end. There is more to come. :)


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything 7th heaven related.

Sorry I took a while to update. Hope you guys like this installment! Please read and review, I look forward to reading them :)

The days couldn't go by fast enough for Ruthie. School was awful. Meredith wasn't really speaking to her and whenever she and Martin saw each other, things were just awkward. They would awkwardly ask how each other were and what they had been up to, and then that was it. It was the same every day and Ruthie wondered if it was breaking Martin's heart as much as it was hers. She sighed, thinking how it had almost been so perfect, but now there was no chance of that. To make matters worse she wasn't doing too great in school, but surprisingly her parents were being understanding about the whole thing. But she knew they wouldn't be forever. She'd never really thought about it, but outside of her family and the kids she socialized with at church she didn't have that many friends. Now with Martin and Meredith not really talking to her, life was really lonely. She stopped by her locker to drop off some books. She put in the combination and as she opened it, books and papers spilled out. "Damn it!" she cried out loud. "This sucks," she said as she kicked at the scrunched up pieces of paper on the floor.

"Wow, don't think I've seen anyone get so worked up over a few papers falling on the floor," said a male voice Ruthie didn't recognize.

She turned around to see who had spoke and saw a boy she didn't recognize. He was tall, had long brown hair that almost covered his eyes, and bright green eyes. He was smiling at her, and holding one of the books that had fallen. "Hi," he said.

"Hey," she said not too enthusiastically.

"Here," he handed her the book.

"Thanks."

"I'm Mike," he said extending his hand.

"Ruthie," she said shaking it. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I'm new. I just transferred here from New York."

"Oh." Ruthie said.

"Yeah," he just smiled at her. "It's definitely different here, but I think I could learn to love it."

Great, why is he looking at me like that? Sure, he's cute, but I can't even date anyone else right now. My heart, even though it is broken, belongs to Martin. Mike was still looking at her.

"Look I know this may be forward," he said, "since I did just meet you and all, but would you maybe want to have pizza with me tonight? I don't know anyone and it would be nice to have a friend."

His question caught her off guard and the way that he was looking at her made her think that he was after more than friendship. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go out with another guy, even if it wasn't technically a date. She saw Martin coming down the hallway and he stopped when he saw her. Without thinking about it, she turned to mike and said, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Great."

"Here," she wrote her address and number down on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up at 6."

"Sure," Ruthie nodded now wishing she hadn't put herself in this situation. She knew her parents were not going to like this, as understanding as they were trying to be. She also wasn't sure how old Mike was. He looked to be about Martin's grade, but she didn't know. If he was that old, she knew it was going to take a lot of begging with her parents for them to let her go. I don't even know Mike and he may not even be worth the begging, she told herself. Why did I say yes to him?

"I'll see you then," Ruthie watched Mike leave. She knew that Martin had been watching them. She turned around, and he was making a beeline for her.

"Hey," he said. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Ruthie replied coolly.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

So he's being direct, she thought. No beating around the bush. I know he still loves me, and having him asking questions like this just makes it harder. But does he seriously think that I'm just going to wait around and not date? "Oh, that was Mike."

He just stared at her, "Care to elaborate?"

She didn't, not really. But he looked determined to know "If you really want to know, we're having pizza tonight."

Martin looked crestfallen. His face said it all.

"Well you asked," she said getting annoyed.

"What?"

"Don't look so upset. You asked and I told you. And I don't know why you're so upset, you know perfectly well how I feel about you, and yet we're not together. And did you really think that I would just wait around? I'm trying to move on, and if you don't like that well …. That's just too bad." With that being said, she turned and walked away from him. She knew she was being mean but she wanted to hurt him, just as bad as he had hurt her.

Martin didn't know what to say as Ruthie stormed away from him. His head was still reeling from the fact that she had a date with another guy. A guy that wasn't him. He sighed, why does everything have to be so hard? He still loved Ruthie but he couldn't be with her at this stage in his life. He had just assumed that she would be too heart broken to go out with anyone for a while. He hadn't really thought about her dating anyone else. Though up until she had confessed her true feelings to him she had been a little bit boy crazy. She's just trying to mask her true hurt feelings, he told himself. She doesn't like that guy; she's trying to get back at me. Even though he knew that might be true, it still didn't ease the pain in his heart. As he approached his car, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Martin, it's Sandy."

"Hi," said Martin wishing he didn't have to deal with this right now.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Just got out of school," he replied "yourself?"

"Not too much. Are you busy now?"

He didn't know how to answer that, "Uh …"

"It's just, I have a doctor's appointment I have to go to," she told him "It's for a checkup and everything, to make sure the baby's ok. I was hoping you'd go with me."

"Oh," he replied. "I don't think I can. It's kind of short notice. It's going to take me two hours just to get up there."

"Oh right," she sounded upset.

"Look," he told her. "Why don't you get Simon to go with you this time, and I promise next time I'll go with you. Just give me more than 24 hours notice, okay?"

"Alright. I'll ask Simon. I'll call and let you know how it went."

"Ok. You do that. I have to go."

"Ok, bye," she told him.

He hung up the phone. He knew he was being mean to her but he couldn't help it. He was really resenting Sandy right now. Because of her his life was so messed up. Who am I kidding? I'm just as much to blame as she his. He hated to admit it but he was mad at himself, for being so stupid. Feeling defeated he got into his car.

Ruthie walked into the house to find it empty. That's weird, she thought. She made her way up the stairs and bumped into Annie coming out of the twin's room. "Hey," she said. "How was school?"

"It was ok," replied Ruthie. "The usual."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to Martin?" she asked.

"Not really," Ruthie replied looking at the ground

"I'm sorry you're hurting so bad," said Annie giving her daughter a hug "But things will get better. I know it doesn't seem like they will, but trust me."

Ruthie could feel her heart ache as her mom said these words. She knew that her mom was just trying to be comforting but that still didn't take the pain anyway. Ruthie scoffed, "Mom! Martin's still with Sandy, and I don't see that changing anytime soon. And just stop with the concerned looks all the time. I'm fine!" she said, faking a smile. Annie looked at her skeptically. "In fact, I have a date tonight," Ruthie told her.

"What!" Annie looked shocked.

"Yeah. His name's Mike, and he asked me to go out to pizza with him tonight. We won't be gone long nor will it be late. So, can I go?"

Annie just looked at her, "Are you sure, you're ready for this?"

"I'm just trying to move on," Ruthie told her. "I'll be fine."

"Well," Annie said. "Let me talk it over with you dad, and then we'll see. But as long as we he comes in and we meet him before you then I don't see why not. But let me ask your dad."

"Great! Thanks mom," she gave her mom a hug. She was really surprised that her mom hadn't fought her more on the issue. Though, she wasn't sure that her dad would be as understanding. Ruthie turned and walked up the stairs to her room. Annie sighed, as her daughter disappeared from sight. She wished there was something that she could do to take her pain away. It hurt her, to see her baby girl being so upset and knowing that there was nothing she could do.

Sandy was lying on a bed in a gown waiting for the doctor to come back into the room. Simon was sitting in one of the chairs skimming through a magazine.

"Thanks for coming with me," she told him.

"No problem," he replied, "Just don't mention it to Rose that I came with you."

"I won't, though if she really loves you she really shouldn't care. And you won't have to come with me again. Martin will come next time."

"Look, you know Rose just as well as I do. You know she'll get mad, so this little visit stays between the two of us, okay?"

"Okay," Sandy sighed.

"So how is everything," Dr. Johnson asked as he reentered the room.

"Uncomfortable," Sandy replied.

Dr Johnson just laughed, "Let's take a look at what you have in there." He pulled apart her robe to reveal her stomach, and then rubbed gel onto it.

"It's cold," Sandy said

"Sorry," Dr. Johnson said. "Look," he pointed at the computer. "There's your baby."

"Wow," Sandy breathed. "Simon, come look at this."

Simon got up and came over next to the bed to peer at the computer screen. "I still can't believe that you're going to have a baby."

"I know," Sandy replied, with tears in her eyes.

"Well congratulations, you two," Dr. Johnson told them, "Your baby is progressing as it should. Two months pregnant, and you're doing great."

"Oh, we're not together," Simon told the doctor, "She's just my friend."

"Well regardless," Dr. Johnson replied, "Congratulations."

"Wait," Sandy said. "Two months? Are you sure?" She was getting worried.

"Quite positive," Dr. Johnson replied, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she replied quietly.

"Ok. Well I'll leave the room so you can get dressed. When you're done, make another appointment to come back in two weeks."

Sandy nodded. Dr. Johnson left the room.

"Simon?" Sandy said

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what this means?"

"What, what means?" he asked, looking confused.

"I'm two months pregnant!" she told him getting annoyed that he wasn't getting it.

"So?"

"SO?" she sighed, "Do you remember when Martin came to visit?"

"Yeah, isn't that why you're here?" he joked.

"Martin came up five weeks ago," she told him.

"Oh." Said Simon, "Oh." He looked shocked. "So, you mean …." He trailed off.

"Exactly," Sandy replied. "Martin can't be the father. I was already pregnant when I slept with him."

"Oh my god," said Simon. "Wow. Wait … so if he's not the father, then who is?"

Sandy just looked at him.

"What?" he laughed, "You have to be joking. I can't be the father. I'm getting married to Rose."

"Everything fits Simon," she told him. "Remember when I came over that night, crying about how I couldn't find a guy, and that ever since you'd found Rose, I'd never felt more alone."

Simon sighed, he did remember. He remembered perfectly well. Up until this moment he had been trying to forget about the incident and pretend it never happened. "Oh god! What are we going to do? What am I going to tell Rose?" He looked white. "Rose is going to kill me! What am I going to tell my family?"

Sandy didn't say anything, she couldn't think of anything. She watched as Simon went over to one of the chairs and sat down. She climbed off the bed and began to get dressed. In a half hour both of their lives had changed yet again. Both Simon and she had a lot of people to divulge this information to. This wouldn't just affect their lives. Who knew that having sex would be so complicated? "Ready to go?" she asked Simon.

"Yeah," he got up and escorted her out of the room.

Hope that you guys like this story. I'll keep continuing as long as you guys keep reviewing:) Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update. I have just been extremely busy with school and everything. But here you are. Please read and review. Hope you guys like it:)

Ruthie was upstairs in her room waiting for Mike to come pick her up. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror trying to decide if she looked okay. She'd decided on just wearing jeans with a cute tank top then her plaid blazer. She didn't want to overdress, she wasn't about to go giving Mike any ideas. She glanced at her watch, almost six. Mike would be here soon. Glancing at herself one last time she headed downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see it empty. "Mom?" she called.

"In here," she heard a reply.

She walked through the kitchen, her heels making a clicking sound on the floor. She walked into the living room to find both Annie and

Eric sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Ruthie asked.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"You're waiting for Mike, so that you can interrogate him," Ruthie accused, getting annoyed.

"No," Annie replied.

"We're just concerned about you," Eric added. "We're just not so sure that you going out on a date is a good idea."

"I'm fine," Ruthie told them, "I'm quite capable of deciding who I should go out with. And besides it's not a date, well not really. We're j

ust getting pizza."

"What about Martin?" Eric said getting to the point. Annie elbowed him.

"What do you mean?" Ruthie asked, but knowing full well what they meant. She sighed, and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Just that we know how you felt about Martin …. And we know that this is a rough time for you," Annie started.

"Look," Ruthie began, "The thing with Martin and I hurt a lot. But I'm fine, sure it still upsets me, but I'm trying not to think about." The

doorbell rang stopping her from continuing. "I'll get it." She walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hi," Mike said.

"Hey," she replied. She was surprised, Mike actually looked pretty good. She could tell that he had taken the time to dress up. He was wearing jeans with a nice blue shirt and his hair was brushed out of his eyes. He had bright green eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. "Uhh … come in," she said stepping out of the way. She led him into the living room. "Mike, these are my parents, Annie and Eric," she said introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Mike told them, "So …. Shall we?" he said turning to Ruthie.

"Sure," Ruthie smiled at him. "We won't be long," she told her parents.

They were both looking at Mike and just nodded at her comment.

"Ok, bye." Ruthie told them shoving Mike towards the door. She was surprised at how quiet they were being. But she could tell by the look on her dad's face that he was about to say something and that it wasn't going to be good.

"Nice meeting you," Mike called out as they walked outside and Ruthie slammed the front door.

"So …" Annie said.

"Yep," Eric replied.

"He looked old!" Annie said. "About Martin's age."

"Yes," Eric said putting his head in his hands. "Why didn't we stop her? We know nothing about this boy. I know Ruthie's been going

through a hard time lately, but we can't let her get away with stuff."

"Let her get away with stuff!" Annie said getting agitated.

"Yes!" Eric replied, "We've always told Ruthie she can't date older guys."

"Well what about Martin?" Annie reminded him.

"They never really dated. And he's having a baby," Eric sighed. "My baby girl is out with some eighteen year old boy, who we don't

know."

Annie didn't know what to say. She was worrying about the exact same thing.

Martin was sitting at the kitchen table just finishing dinner. His dad was working late, so once again he was eating by himself. Surprisingly he liked eating by himself because it gave him a chance to think about things. Lately all he kept thinking about was Ruthie and how badly he had messed up. It hurt him so much to think that he was the reason he had lost the one great thing that had happened to him. Ruthie had been so cold today at school and that was what hurt the most. He realized how naïve he had been to think that they could remain friends. He realized now how foolish that was. They weren't going to be friends. Too much had happened, and too many lines of trust had been broken. He sighed, looking down at his empty plate. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; he glanced at the number and saw that it was Sandy calling. He really didn't feel like talking to her right now, but he remembered how he'd promised her that he was going to be there for her. He pushed the answer button, "Hello."

"Hi Martin, it's Sandy."

"Hey, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good," she replied. "So, I went to the doctor today."

"Oh yeah," Martin replied. "How was it?"

"It was …. Interesting" Sandy told.

"Interesting? Why do you say that? Is something wrong with the baby?" asked Martin starting to panic.

"No, no. The baby's fine," she reassured him.

"Oh."

"Look, there's something I need to tell you," Sandy began, "And I think it is good news."

"What is it?" Martin asked. He wondered what she had to tell him. Anything would be good news at this point. His life was so messed up right now.

He heard Sandy sigh, "The baby isn't yours."

Martin almost dropped the phone, "WHAT!"

"The baby isn't yours," she repeated quietly.

"Are you sure?" Martin asked. He didn't want Sandy to be wrong about this.

"I'm sure." She told him. "Apparently, I'm two months pregnant."

"Oh." Martin wasn't sure how that translated into him not being the father.

"We had sex five weeks ago," She told him. "There's no way that you are the father."

"Wow," Martin didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe this. Everything that he had been worrying about he no longer needed to. He didn't have to worry about getting a job, and supporting Sandy and their baby. He had his life back. He would have loved the baby when it had been born; but it was such a relief knowing he didn't have that responsibility. He just wasn't ready for a kid. A huge grin erupted across his face. Then a thought struck him, "Wait, if I'm not the father, then who is?"

"Uh …" Sandy said, "I'd rather not say right at this moment."

"It's Simon, isn't it?"

Sandy didn't say anything and he knew that it was true.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know," she told him. "You probably want to go tell the news to someone."

"What?"

"A certain curly haired girl goes by the name of Ruthie,"

"Oh my god," Martin said. In all of this commotion he had forgotten about Ruthie. A smile broke across his face. Everything was perfect again. He couldn't wait to tell her. In one night his whole life had changed yet again, and this time it was for the better. He only hoped that Ruthie would be as happy as he was, and that she would have it in her heart to forgive him. "Thanks Sandy, and not to be insensitive, but can we continue this conversation at another time?"

"Sure," she responded sounding slightly sad. "Go get the girl that you love."

"Thanks," Martin told her, "Oh, and don't forget. I am still here if you need me. For anything," with that being said, he hung up. He had to go get Ruthie back. The one girl he had ever truly loved, nothing was going to keep them apart. He felt so happy now, knowing that he could take away all of Ruthie's pain that she had been feeling the past couple of weeks. He only hoped she'd be willing to hear him out. Grabbing his jacket off the chair he headed out the door ready to get back the only girl that he had ever truly loved.

Ruthie sighed, why did she ever think that this was a good idea? This date or whatever it was was horrible. Mike wasn't even remotely interesting. Sure, he was cute and he definitely knew how to dress, but he was so boring. He kept talking about sports, football and baseball, which Ruthie was not into at all. Sure, she went to baseball games to watch Martin but that's only because he was there. Mike had talked about sports, bragged that'd he'd been captain oh his football team back in New York, and then started complaining about the fact that his parents had decided to move his senior year. She was thankful when the waiter brought over there pizza, so that it gave her an excuse not to talk and gave Mike a chance to be quiet. Thinking about it, she realized that he was actually quite conceited, he'd been talking about himself all night. Ruthie took a bite of the piece of pizza in front of her.

"So how long have you lived in Glenoak?" Mike asked

Ruthie swallowed, now he decides to ask questions. "Uh … pretty much all my life actually."

"Wow," Mike replied, "What's your family like?"

Where should she begin? "Well, my father is a minister at the local church. I have an older brother Matt who is med school in New York

and married to his wife Sarah. My older sister Mary is an airplane attendant; she's divorced and has a baby. My other sister Lucy is also

a minister, she's married to her husband Kevin, and they have a baby girl, Savannah. Then there's my other brother Simon, who's in his

second year at college, he's engaged to his girlfriend, Rose," she paused for a second, watching Mike's reaction.

"Wow … uh wow, a big family," Mike said.

"Yeah. Oh, then there's Sam and David who are my twin brothers. They're seven."

"Wow, must have been a fun time for you growing up," Mike stated

"It has its ups and downs" Ruthie said, smiling. "What about you?"

"Uh … well it's just me and then my older sister, Allison. She's in college in New York. She escaped having to move here."

"Why don't you like it here?" Ruthie asked.

"It's not New York," he stated simply. "I miss my friends, my girlfriend, well my ex-girlfriend."

Ah, now Ruthie understood. It sounded like Mike had left somebody he loved behind. Instead of feeling annoyed with him, she actually felt bad. It wasn't easy to lose somebody that you loved, that she could identify with.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"For the fact that you had to leave behind somebody you loved. I'm just getting over somebody myself," she told him. "I just found out

that the person I love is having a baby with someone else."

Mike looked like he didn't know what to say.

"We just confessed our feelings to one another, and everything was perfect. Until, I found out that he'd slept with someone over the

summer and got her pregnant." Ruthie sighed.

"Now I'm sorry," Mike said smiling.

"It's ok," Ruthie said. "Thanks for dinner. This was actually pretty nice," she told him. "Believe it or not I don't have many friends."

"I find that hard to believe," Mike said looking at her. "You're beautiful."

Ruthie just smiled, "Well I just meant that you have one friend here in Glenoak."

Mike smiled at her, "Thanks. Maybe it won't be too bad here after all."

Martin was lying down on Ruthie's bed waiting for her to come home. He'd completely forgotten that she was going out with Mike tonight. When he'd showed up at her house, Annie and Eric had informed him that she was out for pizza with Mike. His heart had sank into his chest. He'd almost considered going to Pete's but instead asked if it would be ok for him to wait up in her room. Annie seemed rather hesitant to the idea, but Eric said it was ok. He hadn't told her parents the good news; he wanted Ruthie to be the first one to know. So, here he was lying on Ruthie's bed staring up at her ceiling. Even her bed smelled like Ruthie, the smell was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to have her here right now. So he could hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He leaned back into her pillow feeling his eyes getting heavy. He would wait here until Ruthie was back.

Ruthie walked in through the front door. It was almost 9:00. She had been a bit longer than expected, but after Mike opened up he wasn't so bad. Realizing that no one was downstairs she headed upstairs. She stopped outside her parent's room to say goodnight.

"Hey, you're back," Eric said.

"Yeah," Ruthie replied. "Thanks for letting me go. Mike's a nice guy."

Eric and Annie looked at each other.

"Definitely not dating material," Ruthie continued, "But he's a nice guy nonetheless. I can see us being good friends."

"I see," said Annie.

"Yep. Ok, well goodnight," Ruthie told them. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," they both replied in unison.

Ruthie left to go up to her room.

"Sometimes, she seems so mature," Eric said smiling. "And then other times … it's like 'what were you thinking'"

"It's a part of growing up," Annie replied snuggling closer to him.

Ruthie entered her room to find the lights on. She looked around and almost dropped her purse when she saw Martin curled up on her bed. What is he doing here? Do my parents know? She wondered. "Martin," she whispered. He didn't stir. She walked over to him and realized he was asleep. He looked so innocent just curled up like that. Just looking at him, made all her feelings come rushing back. She took off her shoes and then lay down next to him. She didn't want to wake him, she'd find out why he was here in the morning. She snuggled closer and put her arm around him. Even if he was having a baby with someone else, right now that didn't seem to matter. For the moment she was perfectly happy just lying next to the boy that she loved.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I will continue, don't worry. Also, I hope it's not too long. Again, there was a lot I wanted to say. Hope you guys like it. :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I've been extremely busy. Hope you guys like it :)

Martin opened his eyes and looked around. For a minute he didn't remember where he was, and then recognized that he was in Ruthie's room. Realizing that he must have fallen asleep, he quickly sat up and glanced at the clock. It read 03:00am. He glanced around him, and it was then that he noticed Ruthie lying sound asleep on the bed next to him. When did she get here? He wondered. And why didn't she wake me up? She looked so pretty just laying there that he didn't want to wake her. He could tell her the good news tomorrow. He would come over first thing in the morning and talk to her. He leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I love you" he whispered. With that being said he quietly got up and made his way to the door. He turned the light off as he exited her room.

Martin didn't know it but Ruthie had been awake the whole time. She had kept her eyes closed because she didn't want to Martin to know, but she felt him kiss her and heard him whisper "I love you." She listened as he left the room, and then whispered "I love you too." Still deeply groggy from being half asleep Ruthie didn't give much thought as to why Martin had been in her room in the middle of the night. Smiling to herself, she rolled over and drifted off to sleep dreaming of Martin. Ruthie awoke to sunlight pouring into her room. She slowly sat up wondering if last night had been a dream. She frowned, trying to figure out whether Martin had really been here or not. She felt sure that it had happened, but just the whole idea of it seemed so surreal. She got up and rummaged through her closet to find something to wear. She found her denim jeans, a long black lacy tank tap and then her blue button sweater to wear over it. Grabbing her clothes she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower she kept thinking about Martin. She knew she hadn't been hallucinating or dreaming last night and she knew that Martin had been in her room last night. She decided that she needed to talk to Martin and find out what was going on. It was strange that he had been waiting in her room especially given the current situation. Feeling satisfied that she would call Martin when she was showered and dressed; she enjoyed the rest of her shower.

Martin was sitting his bedroom holding the phone in one hand and staring at it. He was trying to call Ruthie but he couldn't think of what he was going to say. Deciding not to give it a moment more of thought he punched in her number.

"Camden residence," he heard one of the twins say.

"Hi. This is Martin," he answered back.

"MARTIN!" Martin laughed. He wasn't sure whether it was Sam or David.

"Is Ruthie there?"

"Yes. David will get her for you."

No one said anything for a minute, and Martin wasn't sure what was going on. Finally he heard a voice, "Hello?"

"Ruthie?" he asked

"Martin?" she sounded surprised.

"Yep. Hi," he answered

"Hey," she didn't sound too upset which he took as a good sign.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm not too bad, just took a shower," she replied.

"That's good," he answered.

"I guess," she said.

Things were getting awkward. There used to be a time when they would spend hours on the phone just talking about things. Now Martin could feel the silence growing between them. "I was wondering if we could talk," he finally said. He knew that she knew he had been in her room last night, so she probably had some questions.

"Sure" she answered. "That sounds like a good idea."

"It's not too cold out," he told her. "Maybe we could walk to the park?"

"That sounds fine," Ruthie replied coolly. "Just give me a half hour."

"Sure," Martin answered. "That's fine. So I'll be by in a bit."

"Ok. I'll see you then." Martin heard a click as she hung up the phone. He was a little disappointed; she had seemed so cool on the phone. At least she wasn't being mean, so it was a definite improvement. Throwing the phone onto his bed he headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Ruthie walked into the kitchen to find Simon sitting at the table eating toast.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too," he replied.

"I just meant I'm surprised to see you" she said sitting down at the table next to him. She grabbed a bowl and poured herself some cereal.

"Yeah well, it's a long weekend at school. So I thought I'd just come home"

"Huh." Ruthie replied. She knew her brother well enough to know that he didn't just come home. He only usually came home because he needed something. "Are you in trouble?" she asked.

"What? No!" Simon answered.

"Fine! I was just asking."

"Have you talked to Martin?" Simon asked her.

"Not really. Though, he and I are headed to the park in a few. He said he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Really?" Simon said looking interested.

"Yeah. I have no idea what it's about though. Honestly, I can't imagine what he has to say given the current situation."

"Me neither," Simon replied turning his attention to the piece of toast in front of him. Actually he did know what it was about, and he knew that Ruthie was not expecting what Martin was going to tell her. He also knew that she would be extremely happy; he only wished that he could say the same thing.

Martin walked through the Camden's backyard knocked on the door and then walked into the kitchen.

"I know you used to live here but it is polite to wait for someone to answer the door" Simon told him.

"What are you doing here?" Martin asked.

"Is no one happy to see me? And I actually live here" Simon replied. "Well, kinda."

"Ok." Martin didn't really know what else to say. "Ruthie around?"

"Yeah. She just went upstairs for a sec. She'll be right down."

Martin just nodded.

"So, did you tell Ruthie yet?" Simon asked him.

"I'm about to" Martin replied. What was taking her so long? He really needed to tell her. He needed to share this good news with the one person that only ever mattered. "Did you tell your parents yet? About Sandy?"

"Not yet" Simon answered "I'm waiting for the right time." Martin gave him a skeptical look. "And keep it down. Ruthie's coming."

Both Martin and Simon turned to look as Ruthie came down the stairs. Wow, she looks amazing Martin thought to himself. Her hair was down in their natural curls and she looked so beautiful. She smiled at him. "You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep" Martin replied. "Just waiting on you."

She smiled and grabbed her purse off the counter.

"Have fun" Simon told her. She gave him a 'yeah I'll try' kind of look. Martin nodded at Simon then followed Ruthie out the door.

"So" Ruthie said. They park was empty and they were sitting on swings slowly swinging back and forth. Martin had been extremely quiet on the way over here.

"So" Martin replied.

"So you want to tell me what we're doing here?" Ruthie asked starting to get a little irritated.

Martin didn't say anything for a moment. Then he turned to look at her. She watched as he took a deep breath "I have something very important that I'm about to tell you. Something which I think is very good news and I'm really hoping that you will too."

"What is it?" Ruthie asked gently. She was starting to get really curious.

"Sandy's baby isn't mine." He told her.

Ruthie just stared at him shock.

"I'm not the father" he continued.

Ruthie just continued to stare at him in shock. Had she just heard him correctly? Did he just say that he wasn't having baby? She couldn't believe it. The one thing that she had been praying for had actually happened. She'd been hoping all along that there was some mistake and that the baby wasn't actually Martin's. She'd had too much faith in Martin to know that he wouldn't be so stupid and get someone pregnant. She turned to look at Martin; he was looking at her, pleading with his eyes for her to forgive him. For her to forgive him for the terrible mistake he had made.

Martin was just looking at Ruthie. She hadn't said anything for a while and he had no clue what was going through her mind. He watched as she turned to look at him. He didn't say anything, but gave her a look that read 'please forgive me'. Ruthie continued looking at him and sighed. He wished he knew what she was thinking. He watched as a smile erupted across her face and she jumped down from her swing. She slowly walked over to Martin and jumped on him wrapping her petite body around his. Martin didn't say anything just held her, breathing in her scent and enjoying the warmth of her body. Ruthie pulled away from him.

"Martin" she began. "I don't know what to say. These past couple of weeks when I thought you were having a baby was unbearable. I didn't know what to do. I felt like everything I believed in was a lie" she paused, "And now you come to me and tell me that you're not having a baby"

Martin didn't know what to say to that but he just nodded. It seemed that she was looking for confirmation. Martin was terrified as she suddenly started crying. Why was she crying? Martin pulled her in close and wiped her tears with his fingers.

"Martin I love you" she told him "I'm not going to lose you again. It hurts too much."

Martin pulled her in tight. "I love you too" he whispered into her ear. He heard her sob and then she rested her head on his shoulder. He understood her crying now, she'd been crying because she was happy not because he was hurting her. He felt his heart swell as he realized that he and Ruthie could be together and that she had forgiven him for what he had done. Ruthie didn't have to say it, her actions and emotions spoke louder than any words.

Ruthie pulled away from Martin and looked deep into his eyes. His eyes looked back at her, full of emotion and full of love. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him in towards her. Her heart melted as their lips connected once again. She'd never been happier. Martin pulled away and gave her a loving smile. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. There they stayed until the sun started to set and darkness began to develop around them.

Hope you guys liked it! Please read and review. Let me know if there's anything I can do to improve. Thanks:) Oh, and I will continue if you think I should.


End file.
